i know you're lonely
by YonderB
Summary: SasoDei, KisaIta. Deidara has a empty heart, full of love, but has noone to give it to. for my good friend, KikZanuff. the start of the ff is © mellychan42. used with permission.


Deidara stood there, completely silent. his eyes longing. his lips dry.

he stood there, looking through the crack in the door at the two in the bed. gasps, groans and moans moving like silk through the air to the stone ninja's ears.

he watched blue against tan. the white bed sheets getting stained red. Itachi screaming. Kisame _moaning_.

'_why didn't i have someone like that?_'

Deidara asked himself, he had watched Itachi and Kisame do this many times. he knew what they liked, he knew what they detested. even though they didn't know he was there.

Deidara heard Kisame growl slightly, and all he heard now was gasping and hard breathing.

_he'd been spotted._

Deidara just nodded and closed the door with a soft click, Itachi and Kisame didn't need to say anything, Deidara knew right away they wouldn't continue with him there.

the blonde young man kneeled in front of the door and leant his forehead on it, feeling cold and lonely.

as through his hand was not his own, it slipped from it's sleeve and down his pants, the tongue stroking the hot skin. pressing hard on the end.

Deidara's hard but quiet breathing added to the people's behind the door.

but it wasn't right.

Deidara forced his hand out of his pants and he looked at it shamefully, the tongue licking the milky liquid from it's lips and Deidara's fingers covered in it.

Deidara stood up and walked toward his room, his hands hung at his sides.

Sasori was coming back from having a conversation / argument with Zetsu about bodies and what uses they had. Zetsu was determined to make Sasori hand over one of his puppets so he could eat it. Sasori, on the other hand, wanted to make Zetsu into a puppet.

an interesting conversation.

Sasori passed Deidara on his way to his room, when something odd attracted his eye.

"... Deidara." Sasori said softly, turning to him and looking at the blonde, waiting for him to answer.

Deidara stopped and continued looking at the ground.

"... yes? Sasori-boss? yeah?" answered Deidara, turning around and facing Sasori with a cheery smile.

Sasori had been around puppets long enough to know Deidara was hurting inside. but that wasn't what he wanted to know.

"what's that stuff on your hand?"

Deidara's mouth practically broke off in shock. he forgot! immediately, he stuffed both hands in his pockets and desperately tried to wipe the milky-white liquid from his hand on the inside of his coat.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. he wanted an answer.

Deidara knew from Sasori's look, he was in deep shit if he didn't make up an answer. and quick.

there was complete silence for a few long minuets, Deidara was looking anywhere and everywhere for inspiration for an excuse, while Sasori just kept his eyes on Deidara, not blinking once.

"... come with me." Sasori finally said after half an hour of ice-like silence, turning to continue walking in the direction he was going in before, glancing over his shoulder at Deidara.

Deidara just blinked and slowly followed.

Sasori entered his room a few minuets later and stood by the door as Deidara entered too.

Deidara blinked. he had never been in Sasori's room. he'd never been allowed to. but now he had seen it, he was amazed.

it was completely clean, a huge double bed, a bedside table with suspicious looking bottles of something on it, and a his puppets in a dark corner with a cloth over them.

Sasori closed the door as Deidara entered, the door closing with a loud click that made the blonde jump.

"w-what did you want to talk to me about... Sasori-boss? yeah?" asked Deidara, turning to Sasori who just turned the key in the keyhole of the door.

Deidara looked politely confused at Sasori as turned to him.

Sasori walked toward Deidara and a hand slid down the blonde's arm.

Deidara blinked. then he noticed that was the hand that had the semen on it.

Deidara yanked himself out of Sasori's grasp, even though he was only touching him by his fingertips and glared at him.

"what the _hell_ do you want! yeah!" yelled Deidara, desperately trying to get the milky liquid off his hand and onto the inside of his coat.

Sasori eyed Deidara for a second, then he was suddenly so close to Deidara he could see each individual eyelash of the other missing nin.

"you're lonely... i know you are... you have a gaping hole in your chest... let me fill it for you." Sasori breathed softly, his hot breath rippling over the blonde's face.

Deidara suppressed a shiver of excitement, but he stepped back.

"why are you doing this? yeah. what makes you think i'm lonely! YEAH!" shouted Deidara, his eyes welling with unshed tears.

"because i want to. and i _know_ you're lonely." Sasori said simply, stepping forward, raising a hand and brushing away the tears.

"and..." he said softly, his lips nearly touching Deidara's "... because i am lonely too."

Deidara went to say something, but he couldn't. his lips were locked firmly with Sasori's.

Sasori's hands roamed over Deidara's body, pressing his lips harder against the stone-nin's.

Deidara tried to move away, but he couldn't. his back was against the wall and Sasori seemed to have blocked every possible way for Deidara to get away from him. the distraught stone nin let out a small sob.

immediately Sasori pulled back, his hands on Deidara's upper arms, and his thighs pressed against the blonde's.

there was silence again. neither of them even seemed to breathe as Deidara's eyes let out a waterfall of tears.

"... what's wrong...?" asked Sasori, dabbing at the oncoming onslaught of tears from Deidara's eyes with his coat sleeve.

"why... why are you...?" sniffled the blonde, blinking the stinging tears from his sea-blue eyes.

Sasori sighed, but didn't answer.

"... Sasori-danna...? yeah...?" asked Deidara, raising a hand and running a finger over Sasori's cheek.

". . . oh crud. yeah."

Deidara had accidentally smeared the milky-white semen across Sasori's cheek, his hand still covered in it.

Sasori blinked and touched the liquid, looking at it.

" ...?"

"i-it's not what you think! yeah! it isn't! no way! yeah! nope! yeah!"

the puppet master kept silent, wiping the rest of the liquid off his cheek with his hand, then did something that made Deidara choke and blush.

he licked it off.

"... s-Sasori-danna...?" asked Deidara, staring at the puppet master who now resembled a kitten licking milk off its paws.

"...mm...?" Sasori asked, licking the final remnants of the liquid off his hand and looking at Deidara.

Deidara's eyes were now as wide as tennis balls, staring at the puppet master, his cheeks stained bright red.

"y-you do know what that was... don't you...? yeah...?" asked Deidara, sweat dropping.

"of course." Sasori said simply, holding Deidara's wrist of the hand that had all the semen on it. Deidara made a small noise of protest, but Sasori merely ignored him, licking the liquid from Deidara's fingers.

Deidara watched Sasori's tongue with interest... Sasori's tongue seemed like the most well educated tongue in the world... it could get into each crevice of Deidara's hand... Deidara wondered what Sasori's tongue could to to his... woah. back up... nauuuugty thoughts.

anyway, Sasori continued licking the liquid from Deidara's hand. Deidara couldn't hold it in any longer. the mouth on Deidara's hand opened and it's tongue slid along it's lips, the milky liquid lathered over the tongue.

Sasori smirked and leant down, his tongue teasing at the tongue in Deidara's hand.

Deidara's knees nearly buckled. his eyelids flickered. the taste of Sasori's saliva was heavenly... and Sasori's tongue was heavenly in a whole.

... 'whole' not 'hole'... damn... the mental image has STUCK!

Sasori pulled back after a few minuets, looking up at Deidara with white liquid sticking to his lips slightly.

Deidara had closed his eyes, was shaking slightly and panting openly.

Sasori looked at Deidara's lips... his mouth... his tongue... they were calling to him.

Sasori dove in, pressing his mouth against Deidara's. there was a small squeak of surprise from Deidara, but he soon wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and moved closer, moaning as that legendary tongue went to work.

a pleasure-drenched scream echoed around Akatsuki headquarters and Zetsu sighed.

"there goes Itachi and Kisame _again_" he muttered under his breath, watering his plants in the windowsill.

"it's not us. we're here." Kisame said, walking into the room, looking at Zetsu.

Itachi followed and nodded, his red eyes glimmering slightly.

"then who is it?" asked Zetsu.

"AAAAHHHH SASORI-DANNAAAAA!"

"... uuuhhh..." Kisame sweat dropped.

". . ." Itachi answered.

". . . that is gross." Zetsu choked, turning to his pot plants, trying to pretend the moaning drifting through the walls did not exist.

Deidara moaned as Sasori thrusted again, Deidara wrapped his arms around his partner and buried his nose in the puppet masters' neck, his breathing erratic.

then suddenly, Sasori released into Deidara. the blonde gasped as his belly quivered, feeling his own semen on his and Sasori's stomachs.

eventually, Sasori slowed down and stopped, Deidara limp under him.

"sasori-danna...? yeah...?" came a soft voice by his ear.

"mm...?" Sasori asked, his tongue skidding along Deidara's neck.

Deidara shivered at the feeling.

"... you promise you won't leave me...? yeah...?"

there was silence for a few moments, Sasori just looking at the blonde's neck, thinking.

"... it's going to be hard not to leave you in our line of work, Deidara..." Sasori breathed, his eyes glazed over.

Deidara's eyes looked away.

"... i understand... ye--"

"but i'll do my best." Sasori cut Deidara off, smirking.

Deidara's eyes widened and before he knew what he was doing, he had hugged Sasori tightly, tears of happiness leaking from his eyes.

it was morning. Deidara had woken up cuddled up beside Sasori. oh _god_, Sasori looked hot when he was sleeping. he didn't sleep often, but when he did, it was just heavenly.

he looked so amazingly young, his hair was a little messy, and his mouth was slightly open. just uncannily and unbearably adorable.

Deidara had put his clothes back on and left Sasori to finish his nap. Sasori was always angry if you woke him up, so Deidara just left him there.

Deidara happily walked into the akatsuki living room, a bounce in his walk and a bubbly grin on his face. as per usual.

Kisame was lying on his stomach, on the couch, giving his pet fish some food, Itachi was sitting at the table, playing chess with himself, and Zetsu was planting some seedlings in a window box.

Deidara looked around and walked over to Itachi, sitting opposite him and looking at the chess board. even though he had no idea what was going on.

Itachi gave him a glance, then sighed, moving a piece.

"check mate." Itachi breathed softly, looking up at Deidara, wondering what he wanted.

Deidara just grinned happily.

"... want a pillow?" Itachi asked flatly.

Deidara blinked, smiled goofily and sweat dropped.

"... yeah. it hurts like _hell_. yeah."

Itachi sighed, yanked a pillow out from under Kisame, causing Kisame to fall flat onto his face, and handed it to Deidara.

"thanks. yeah." grinned Deidara, taking the pillow, standing up and putting the pillow on his chair then slowly sitting back down onto it.

it seems to Deidara that Kisame must've bitten Itachi last night. Itachi always keeps grudges against people if they somehow hurt him. but Deidara knew that Itachi's grudge against Kisame wouldn't last long. at least, until Kisame gets urges, drags Itachi into his room and rips off his clothing or vice versa.

"congratulations." the uchiha said softly before setting up the chess board again.

Deidara merely grinned. he didn't care if Itachi knew. he didn't care if the whole world knew. he felt happy and warm and he knew Sasori did too. and that's all that mattered.


End file.
